I just call you mine
by Arabella Song
Summary: Song fic based on Martina McBride's 'I just call you mine' in a music video type format


**I'm back with my first ever song fic! This was meant to be a River/Eleven fic, but it turned into an all-out companion fic based on the song I just call you mine by Martina McBride. It's kind of like how I'd imagine a music video of it to be, but I don't have the footage or the skill. It jumps around a bit; would make much more sense as a video, if someone wants to make one. Italics are lyrics, and the story is regular.**

**I don't own Doctor Who or the song above mentioned**

_I pinch myself sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream_

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists!" The Doctor cried out at her

_That's how it seems_

She gave him a mockingly upset look "Got a problem with archaeologists?"

_I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known_

"I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at archaeologists"

She gave a silly smile "Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist."

_It feels like home_

"River Song, lovely name" he said smiling

_And here I am I want to be your everything_

_There you are_

"As you're leaving, and you're leaving now... you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code-wall the planet, the whole planet."

_Turning winter into spring_

He shot them a heroic look "Nobody comes here, not ever again... not one living thing, not here, not ever"

_And everyone that sees you_

Jack was telling the Doctor his story, ending it with "Still, at least we made it. Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha, ha, talk about lucky"

_Always want's to know you_

"That wasn't luck," the Doctor said, cocky as ever. "That was me"

_And everyone that knows you_

"I'm gonna save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek Fleet, and then I'm gonna save the Earth, and then just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every last STINKING Dalek outta the sky!" the Doctor shouted in passion

_Always has a smile_

Rose listens, the pride evident in her eyes. The others glance at him in awe.

_You're standing ovation after years of waiting_

Martha gathered everyone around "There's someone else. The man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth"

_For a chance to finally shine_

"His name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there"

_Everyone calls you amazing_

"He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked"

_Yeah_

"But I've seen him. I know him"

_I just call you mine_

"I love him"

_I fall apart_

"Shut up! I can't let you die!" River cried out, tears streaking down her face.

_Just a word from you just somehow _

_seems to fix_

_Whatever's wrong_

The Doctor leaned over, and whispered into her ear and she reacts as if she's just be told something wonderful, the secret of the ages.

_Oh, you reach into the weakest moments_

_And remind me that I'm strong_

"Now there you go, River Song. Melody Pond. You're the woman who married me" he said happily

_You've got to know_

_I'd be a fool not to see you even worse_

"Wife, I have a request. This world is dying, and it's my fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please, help me" he pleaded, not for his own sake, but everyone elses

_To forget that you're more than I deserve_

River relented, knowing she had no choice. "Then you may kiss the bride"

_Cause everyone that sees you_

Donna gave her grandfather a sad little smile. "I'm not drifting. I'm waiting"

_Always want's to know you_

"For a man," she said. "But, he's real. I've seen him. I've met him, just once. And then... I let him fly away"

_And everyone that knows you_

Wilf tipped his hat

_Always has a smile_

"Well there you are, go and find him!´he said, understanding how amazing this man must be

_You're standing ovation after years of waiting_

Donna knew then and there she had to find the man. "I'll find him Gramps, even if I have to wait a hundred years. I'll find him"

_For a chance to finally shine_

He had to figure out the reason why they were there. " It doesn't want you. That's why it kept showing you a way out. You're not religious or superstitious, so there's no faith for you to fall back on. It wants her"

_Everyone calls you amazing_

Amy looked up surprised. "Your faith in me" he said "That's what brought us here"

_Yeah_

_I just call you mine_

"My raggedy man"

_Nothing makes sense when you're not here_

"You can let me do this!" The Doctor yelled at her

_As if my whole world disappears_

"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you" River said sadly. "Time can be rewritten" he made the desperate plea.

_Without you what's the point of it_

She gave him a grave look. "Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare! It's OK. It's OK, it's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run!"

_Cause everyone that sees you_

"I used to dream about you. All those stories Amy told me" Mels gazed up at him

_Always want's to know you_

"When I was little, I was going to marry you" she gave a small smile

_And everyone that knows you_

The Doctor ran down to the group. "I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no-one to stand around, looking impressed. What's the point in having you all?"

_Always has a smile_

River got irritated but had a great grin nonetheless. "Couldn't you just slap him sometimes?"

_You're the dream that I've been chasin' after years of waiting_

"It's not the sun, it's you" she said to him.

_For a chance to finally shine_

"The sky is full of a million, million voices, saying yes, of course we'll help!"

_Everyone calls you amazing_

"You've decided that the universe is better off without you, but the universe doesn't agree"

_I just call you mine_

"It's my birthday. The Doctor took me ice skating on the River Thames in 1814, the last of the great frost fairs. He got Stevie Wonder to sing for me under London Bridge" River smiled, knowing her Doctor would do anything for her.

_Everyone calls you amazing_

The man was amazed. "A whole Cyber legion though. He just blew them all up. To make a point! Digger says he once chased the Atraxi off a planet, then called them back for a scolding!"

_I just call you mine_

River put her hands around his face and smiled down at him as he woke up.

"River? No! What are you doing?" the Doctor cried out

"Hello Sweetie" was her only response before bending over and kissing him, transferring her regenerative energy.


End file.
